


MI6 Laser Tag

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2017 [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Laser Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Laser tag with 00 agents is a bit unusual.





	MI6 Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalescentgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentgold/gifts).



> This was going to be just an offhand mention on "To Betray a Lie." Then it was just going to be a headcanon post. And here we are at a short story.

Originally it had been paintball. Paintball on a rocky island in the Pacific. 

But then the new Quartermaster caught wind and had a better idea. He kept it a secret within his branch while the details were worked out. Then the day came when all the double-ohs received a strange black jumpsuit on their desk and an invitation to meet at given coordinates. They only trusted it because the paper was signed with a Q and smelt of earl grey. 

When they arrived, there was a wooden box for each of them in the middle of a field, under the shade of a wooden picnic shelter. A projector screen descended. A hidden projector flickered on and they saw Q. 

“You have been gathered here for your annual training exercise. This year, as you have no doubt deduced, will be a little different. In each box there is a laser gun. Don’t get your hopes up, this is only for the game. Each of your jump suits are woven with photometric fibers to detect a hit from one of these guns. The rules are simple. Every lethal hit is five points, a non lethal hit, three. The game starts at 2100 and lasts until 0500. The arena coordinates can be found in the boxes. Remember you cannot always trust your eyes. Good luck.”

The screen rolled back up as each agent grabbed the box with their number. This was going to be epic. 

As expected, all of the agents arrived before start time to scope out the area. It was a forest preserve with swamps, large clearings, and lots and lots of trees. But unlike other forest preserves, there were mirrors. It must have taken a large team of minions to install them. It made the foreign landscape more bizarre as the reflections warped reality. 

Q watched through pinhole cameras on each agent’s suit as the game progressed. He was the overseer of the game, but for each agent in the game there was a minion also watching through their camera. The agents didn’t know, but the minions had control of the strength of the laser for their assigned agent, which in turn, gave extra points if it was a hit, but the agent lost extra points If they missed. Each gun had a faint point readout on the back, but only some agents had noticed the decrease in points if they missed. Each minion was also able to adjust three mirrors on the course, tilt, slew, and amount of concavity, but they did not know which mirrors they controlled. 

All in all, it was an incredibly complicated game and Q was thrilled to see it working so well. Like rats in a lab, the agents were learning to aim first and not waste points. They learned to pay better attention to subtle shifts in their surroundings. And they were relying on other senses. Q could only hope this would translate to better practices in the field. And maybe more returned equipment for him. 


End file.
